irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie
Maggie Simpson was a contestant on Epicvivor: San Juan Del Sur ''as the loved one (actually nemesis) of Gerald Samson. She is known for helping in the plot to blindside Jason. She was also a fan favorite of the season. She is known for her disdain over many of her castmates such as Julia, Meg, Liz, Jason, Amelia, and Tammy, but of course, no one could understand her because she communicated through pacifier code. Although becoming the second jury member, she played an under the radar game, yet still going to exile island twice and avoiding all votes until her eventual blindside. '''Name (Age):' Maggie (1) Tribe Designation: 'Hunopu' and Huynopa Personal Claim to Fame: *sucks on pacifier* (Being only 1 year old and still going on this competition.) Inspiration In Life: *sucks on pacifier" (My mom. She takes care of people. It feels like she's been taking care of me for 26 years! Even though I'm only 1!) Hobbies: *sucks on pacifier* (Sucking on my pacifier. Touching dangerous objects.) Pet Peeves: *sucks on pacifier* (When people treat me like a baby. I've already had two bar fights! You should see the other guys!) 3 Words to Describe You: *sucks on pacifier* (small, agile, and dangerous) If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island, What Would They Be and Why? *sucks on pacifier* 1) (A box of new pacifiers because using the same one for 39 days is gross) 2) (My knife collection. I'll get bored.) 3) (My crib. I don't want to sleep on the ground) EPICVIOR Contestant Most Like: *sucks on pacifier" (Dory. She's intelligent. She knows what she's doing. And her motto is Just keep Swimming. My motto is Just keep crawling. We have a lot of things in common. But she's a fish.) Reason for Being on EPICVIVOR: *sucks on pacifier* (I have to prove once and for all that I am superior to Gerald. Why do you Think You'll "Survive" EPICVIVOR: *sucks on pacifier* (My sharp wit and flexibility, even though I'm 1.) Why Do You Think You Will Be the Sole EPICVIVOR: *sucks on pacifier* Epicvivor: San Juan Del Sur Maggie started off fighting with Gerald. He stole her pacifier, she tackled him and got it back.She went to the Hunopu tribe while he went to the Noyopa tribe. Her tribe won the first challenge and Gerald was sent home first. By that time, Maggie was completely alone in the game with no one to align with. Her team won the second challenge. With a very close game of musical chairs, Hunopu finally lost it's first challenge, but she had no allies to turn to. She did, however, find an ally in Camille, and successfully voted out Delilah. She was sent to exile and did not receive the clue. Julia did steal her pacifier, and stick it in the ground and gave it back to her saying,"You need some slop, too!" Liz and Julia went on an extremely long bathroom break, to find out they everyone had merged. After Sexy won individual immunity, Maggie, Camille, and Sexy became The Hunopu3, and successfully managed to blindside Jason, somehow coming up with six votes to Eli's five votes. Before the individual immunity challenge, Sexy sent Maggie to exile island to find the hidden immunity idol. Maggie made one fatal error, and did not find the idol in time. The Hunopu3 targeted Meg because she was the next Big Brother houseguest on the list. It started out that both Camille and Sexy received votes. There was a tie between Maggie and Meg. On the revote, Maggie was betrayed by Julia and was blindsided in a vote of 5-3. She voted for Tammy to win.